


Harry Potter And The Moon-Might Fight

by Britt Kay (britwalkz)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Orgy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2017-12-29 22:25:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1010836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britwalkz/pseuds/Britt%20Kay
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, Ron, and Hermione come face-to-face with Voldemort sooner than they could have ever expected and are forced to have sex for Voldy's sick pleasure. Semi-AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OK before you judge my actual writing skills, note that this is a trollfic. I found a Harry Potter 'fanfic' I'd written in like 1st grade and typed that up (CH1). My sister and I decided to have some fun, which resulted in the other chapters.

Harry was Having trouble at The Dursleys. He needed friends, with Hermione at st. mungos Hospital for magical maladies and injuries, and ron was banned to contact Harry in a ny way this was…

Harry went Downstairs for breakfast to find ron and Hermione had sneaked into his room! "Harry" they said cheerfully. "Ron, Hermiony" said Harry Hermione still hadn't recovered.

While Harry helped Hermione onto his bed, he saw something walking to the door, What could it be.

"Rom do you see that" Rom hurried toward the window. "YYYes" he said Hermione looked at the door "somethings coming." The door banged open, a tall wizard with red eyes. he took out his wand, aimed at harry, and before anyone could move yelled "stupefy"

Harry was stunned Hermione recondnized the figure at once! It was lord voldemort "Harry!" she yelled. as Harry lay there motionless, the dursleys arrived. They went into Harry's room, saw Harry, laughed, looked around, and left. Ron and Hermione called for help as Hermione called Dumbledore Ron called the Weasleys and the Order. As owl mail runs slowly, help arrived faster. Dumbledore arrived first, Weasleys second, and the Order third. "Ron, Hermione where is Harry?" Tonks said "over there" hermione said. "Stunned, he'll recover soon" Tonks said. and the order left.

Then Dumbledore said "Sorry" and he left. The Weasleys were the only ones left, and they said "you made us come all this way just 'cause your'e friend was stunned" and they apparated. A few days later harry woke. Ron and Hermione were there and so was Voldemort who yelled "Petrificus Totalus" then yelled "Avada Kedavra" Wand straight at Harry. For he knew Harry wasn't dead, so Greyback came in and bit harry. The night he was bit was a full moon ron woke him up harry said "Ron. Hermione where are we?" "Harry, your'e room" "Why do I feel funny?" Harry asced "you-are-a-werewolf" panted hermione "and we are late for Hogwarts" "What" said Harry "Late? How?" "We are getting a ride" said Hermione. "Ron said he was calling for help, Not that it'll help this time!"

Harry got up looked around then said "Hermione, move" and pushed Hermione out of Danger. Next thing Harry knew he was being urged awake "What" he said Hermione was pulling him up she said "Oh harry, we thought you were dead!" "I'm fine" Harry said.


	2. CHAPTER DOS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sexy time

\---9 years and 5 pregnancies later---  
Harry and Voldemort were doing the nasty in Ron’s room, Hermione was fucking Ron’s Rat in Harry’s room, and Ron, always the loner, was masturbating in Voldy’s room.  
Immediately after Voldemort came into Harry’s buttox, harry yanked voldemorts weewee out of him and jumped up, screaming “IM PREGNANT”. He then started twerking in Voldy’s face, and ate his face off. Voldemort died.  
All the while, not too far away, Dumbledore was going down on Hagrid’s hairy pussy.  
\---9 months later---

“HARRY, PUSH” Ron yelled.  
“HERMIONE, PUSH” Ron yelled.  
“HAGRID, PUSH” Ron yelled.  
At which point, all three of the pregos screamed at Ron “SHUT UP DICKWADD”  
And then, pop goes the weasel.

Harry found himself pooping out a soulless, noseless devilchild.  
Hermione had the pleasure of feeling a pack of 10 rats crawl out of her vagina.  
Hagrid on the other hand, was still pushing out the ¼ giant child who had already grown a white beard and glasses and wrinkles in all the wrong places.


	3. Ch3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Um.

No place to sit. Again. Oh, the populars get the best seats but us normals, what do we get? Grass stains on our backside. That's what. I scanned the cafeteria one last time for a seat. Finally, I saw a seat next to the new girl. I didn't know her much, and I was determined to. I walked over to where she sat, and I was about to sit down when Gail whizzed past me and slid into the seat. She smiled at me, not a friendly smile, but more like a show off. The other populars pushed past me and I fell on my face. Just then, my best friend, Jesse, walked up. He saw me on the floor and immediately started helping me up. Then he turned to Gail.  
"You planned this, didn't you?" he demanded.  
"I don't know what you're talking about" Gail said in her innocent voice.  
"YOU KNOW WHAT IM TALKING ABOUT!" Jesse screamed.  
"Kids, Settle down." Mr. James, the principal intervened.  
Gail and Jesse split up, and Jesse stood before me protectively.  
See, that is one thing about my friendship with Jesse. He feels like he has to protect me. A lot of the time, I love that. See, I think it all started when we first met. I was being insulted by- guess who. Gail and her crew- and I was too shy to stick up for myself (Which I still am) and Jesse was new and he needed a friend, and he was the opposite of shy, so he stood up for me. Gail ignored her, and continued. Jesse walked over to her and cracked his knuckles. He had the body of an athlete.  
He said "Back off or I'll do it for you!" Well, that got rid of them. Then, he started cracking up. "They are so gullible. I wasn't actually going to hurt them" I joined in, and, voila, I had a new best friend.

That was in 1st Grade. Since then, Jesse had grown... kind of become... well... hot. Anyways, I loved that he was so protective. It made me feel like he felt I was more than a friend..

All of a sudden, a man came out of nowhere and was giving a much younger man a sexy licious blowjob.

Harry POV

My 17 year old son, Gappy, was sitting on my boner, when I felt something beautiful; his dick grew hard too! I took this as a chance to push forward in our relationship. I stroked his non existant nose and his boner got even harder.

"Oh Gappy, do you want me, son?" I asked sexily.

"Oh yes, father, I do." Gappy replied, standing up and removing his pantalones, then his boxers.

I stared as his monstrous dingle dong, my boner throbbing at the sight. I yanked off my pants and boxers instantly and came around behind him and shoved my dick into his shithole. I came.

Then, in order to satisfy him, I gave him a blowjob.

Somehow, we were transported into a middle school cafeteria. Not fazed, I continued to suck my son's diddle.

I heard people shouting at us, and there were kids staring at us, though they were being ushered out of the room.

After Gappy was done, coming all over a teacher's face, I turned around to face the crowd.

I waved my dickle around, peeing all over the people in front. ALl of a sudden, Voldemort's ghost showed up and poked my penis.

And that is the story of how I died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For this, I am going to hell. Can't say I care :D 
> 
> Oh, and the first part of the chapter is something I started writing in like 6th grade and scrapped. It has no relevance to the plot.   
> Wait -- what plot?


End file.
